The present disclosure relates to novel enhanced drug delivery systems, processes and products thereby. The present disclosure particularly relates to mechanisms for the reduction in surface area of noxious taste-imparting aspects of conventional medicines, and dilutive effects of positive masking elements for such medicines in addition to novel and unexpected inherently related aspects of these ways to preclude the amount of time such mechanisms impact children's taste-buds, especially products for inducing children to take medicines.